In general, all of the physical parameters of a passive component are not scalar, for example capacitor accompanying with a serial resistance and leakage resistance, inductor accompanying with a serial resistance and capacitance, and resistor accompanying with a capacitance and inductance. In general condition, each of the physical parameter of the passive component also includes another two physical parameters. Conventionally, an AC bridge is used to measure a passive component. For balancing the bridge to acquire an accurately measurement result, it needs to adjust that voltage of applying to the bridge and standard devices on the bridge. Such measuring method by using the AC bridge results in higher cost and more complicated circuits.
In view of above-mentioned drawbacks, the present provides a simple, reliable, lower cost, without adjusting and accurate measuring scheme.